Sorry, Sir
by MaybeM
Summary: What happen when Rose goes against Dimitri's rule? Will she be punished? And will She learn her lesson?


**Hi everybody! **

**So I decided to post this again, as I noticed I had forgotten the disclaimer… Oops.. And then I also corrected some typing errors. I know I haven't published a new story for a while, but I have been busy with school and other stuff. **

**And THANK YOU for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! It means a lot to me! **

**I got the idea for this story partly from xXLove-BiteXx. And I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. Without further ado, please read and enjoy!**

I sighed as I read the text of my notes. Tomorrow was my last exam of the year and I wanted to pass it with good grades. My boyfriend was in the same class so we had decided to study together, it was a good idea in the start, but we got a little distracted a few times. I knew I couldn't put more information in my head.

We sat in his car in silence. It was comfortable. Dimitri had been kind enough to take me home, I knew he didn't want me alone in a bus in the late evening. He was so protective over me and I liked it.

DPOV

We had studied for over six hours by now. My girlfriend was the most beautiful girl, woman, I had ever seen. I loved her with all my heart and couldn't live without her. I didn't know how I had been so lucky, often girls ran away when they heard about my lifestyle. No one at school knew about it, and I wanted it to stay that way. I drove her back home because I wanted her safe. I was protective over her and everyone knew it, even at school.

I snapped back to reality as I felt her hand in my lap. Her hands were on my crotch stroking it lightly. Her head moved closer me as she unzipped my jeans. She looked at me with an intense look sending a shiver through my body. She kissed my neck with sloppy kisses. I tried to pry her away but she held her grip on me.

"We can't, you know that" I said. Someone could see us and I didn't want that. I wasn't ashamed, but our sex was so wild and often very hard.

"No one will see us" As if reading my mind. Her hands pulled my pants away letting my cock spring free. I hissed at the cold air hitting it.

Shocked and turned on at the same time, I began to shove her away again, but Rose only clung to me tighter. Forcing me to groan as her fingers scratched my cock's swelling shaft. My resistant was almost non-existent. She undid her seatbelt and scooted closer to me. Her hands went under my shirt and stroked my stomach. I once again tried to get her off me.

"Roza, STOP" I said with more authority. She ignored my warning and moved her lips around my tip. I groaned at the feeling. Her tongue licked the precum that was out already. She licked around my cock wetting it more. I hissed at her teasing. Her hands were playing with my balls. I groaned as she bit the tip of my cock. She sucked it even harder, my hands gripping the steering wheel.

Suddenly, I just had to open her shirt and her bra. Her breast sprung free and I groaned at the sight. I grabbed her hands and took them away from my cock pulling her toward me. I grabbed her brown and soft hair and shoved her head down on my hard and pulsing erection.

She gagged as I pushed my entire length inside her throat and pushed her all the way down until her lips brushed my base, making her gag. Her hand gripped the wheel to stay in the position when she lost her balance. Her nose touched my hipbones tickling me. I sent a slap on her ass, to remind her into submission. I let her breath for a small moment, before I pushed her down again.. She whimpered in protest but I only gave her a glare. I was in control now.

I tightened my grip on her wrist, locking her to me before I grabbed her head and forced her to take my cock deeper down her throat. The tip of my cock was touching the back of her throat in hard thrusts. She whimpered submissively, as I placed my hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place. I buckled my hips up and choked her, continuing with it for long minutes, until she gurgled for forgiveness.

I pinched her nipple hard, making her scream and glare at me. I looked back at her. She took my hard cock in her mouth and sucked even harder. I took her other nipple and pinched it even harder while holding her head in place. Her scream sent vibrations through me. If she wasn't soaking with pleasure I refused to come. She sucked and tried to sneak a hand into her pants. I slapped it away making her lose balance. Her lips at my cock's when base as I came. I was in total bliss for a while. Roza whimpered, wanting to back away from my softening cock. She released my cock with an apology. She knew I had a rule that she wasn't supposed to touch herself. I sent her a glare and stood up and went to take her out of the car. I pulled her and lifted her onto my shoulder. She was apologizing the whole time. Slapping her ass she became quiet.

I was lucky Roza had an own apartment. When we came in I let her down. I sat down at the couch and pointed at my lap. Rose came carefully closer before laying her stomach on my lap, her hands and knees touching the floor. Pulling her pants and panties down I spanked her ass hard making her yelp. After ten spanks I lifted her head up and made her look at me.

"Do you know why you are being punished?" I asked her roughly.

"Yes, sir, I was teasing and tried to touch myself" She answered quietly, knowing that I wanted to hear Sir.

I walked into her room, knowing she would follow. Soon after I heard her light steps. Turning to look at her I growled. I didn't know how she dared to disobey me in the car.

"Strip" It came out harsher than I intended to. Roza hastily took her clothes off and looked at the floor. I lifted her chin so I could look at her. "I don't want to, but you were disobeying me."

She nodded and waited for me. I grabbed her and tied her down on the bed, making sure she couldn't move.

RPOV

Dimitri tied me down. I knew I had been naughty but I wanted to have a little fun. Dimitri came back without his shirt and pants, his boxers still on. He climbed on top of me, his hands roughly feeling me. I felt the need from earlier coming back. I moaned as he grinded his hard cock on my stomach.

"I don't want you cumming tonight" He demanded in my ear. I whimpered, looking at him pleadingly. "Or, I have to put you in a collar and a leash tomorrow." My eyes went wide. He couldn't, it would be so humiliating and everybody would know that I had been bad.

"No, Sir, please not that" I plead with him. He smirked at me.

"If you don't cum then you don't have to" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

His mouth found my neck and began to suck, his hands making their way to my breasts. He played with my nipples making the wetness between my legs even more wet. He kissed me roughly forcing my mouth open and taking it. I moaned. My need for him was growing by the minute. His hand touched my clit and his chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"So your wet already?" He asked me rhetorically. I only nodded breathless from the kiss. He moved down leaving my breasts and neck. I gasped as I felt him at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, me begging for more. He set a slow pace, so slow. I whimpered, keeping my orgasm inside. The knot in my stomach already painful. Dimitri went faster and I moaned.

"Please Sir, I have to come, please" He just shook his head, dismissing my plea. His hand rubbed my clit as he pounded in and out of me fucking me hard. I was so close now, I felt my muscles start to tighten.

"Please Sir, Can I come?" I was almost crying. I needed to come so badly. Or he could stop. "Sir, please.." My words came out in a gasp. He pushed into me so hard I thought I was going to break. Dimitri released his seed inside me and fell on top of me before pulling out. He then opened my mouth and moved so his cock was over it. I started to lick and clean it. As I licked I felt him become hard again. Without warning he had pushed in the cock in my mouth. Gagging and surprised I sucked it. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head upwards to meet his cock. I moaned as he pushed in again. He pulled away letting me breath before he pushed all the way in back. His cock went to the back of my throat and I gagged. He kept in there and moved only slightly letting him feel the walls. I tried to apologize, but it came out as gurgling. He let me breath for a second before he pulled my head up.

"Suck it better" He only said as he pushed the cock back in my mouth. I sucked him, moved my tongue across his cock. He groaned and pushed harder. I scraped my teeth on his length earning a deep moan from him. Satisfied I tried to move my head but he held it in place. His fingers went to my nipple and snapped them together. I screamed in pain and pleasure, my scream sending vibrations through his cock. He grunted and pulled out. I saw the smirk he had on his face, just before he snapped his fingers around my other nipple. My scream opened my mouth for him to push his massive cock in. He held his cock inside my mouth and pushed it deeper. I gagged and tried to beg with him but nothing came out. He fucked my mouth for a few minutes longer.

I needed to release so badly. My hand went to touch my clit but I stopped it. He pulled away and I took deep breaths. Suddenly he released, all over my face and breasts. I looked at him appalled. I still needed my release and he didn't do anything for it. He cleaned me up slightly before he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir, I won't tease you again" He smiled at me and nodded. He stroked my hair a few minutes before he leaned towards me.

"I know you need to release" I nod "but it's a part of your punish, so you can't come till tomorrow" He said. I whimpered under his strong hands. He untied me from the bed and took me on his lap. We sat there cuddling for a while listening to the others breathing. I soon drifted to sleep, knowing I was safe in Dimitri's arms.


End file.
